His Girl
by millie1708
Summary: Damon comes over to check on his girl. Some back and forth occurs and trouble ensues ;) Lighthearted and Sweet, AU/AH Damon/OC


**I randomly wrote this down based off a dream I had a couple of years ago. I hope you like it :)**

**Please review :)**

* * *

Kaylie was sitting on her bed trying to figure out the difficult math problem in front of her. She bit her lip and blew her bangs out of her face as she messed up the problem for the third time. She snapped her book closed and threw herself back to her pillows. She closed her eyes and felt her small bichon puppy jump on her, "Hey baby" she cooed. She messed with his fur and brought him close to her chest, "Who needs math? Right Jake?" The puppy looked up at her confused as she gave him one last squeeze before she got up to look for her cellphone. It had been a very long and boring day and she just wanted to let loose a little. She found her phone and checked for any new messages. She let out a groan at the 'no new messages' pop up and walked back into her bedroom. She put on her radio and threw herself back on the bed. Everyone who told her being a teenager would be awesome, lied, this was extremely boring. Where were the out of control parties? She, a very bored 17 year old girl was debating over reading a book or taking a nap. There was _so_ much wrong with this picture.

She was wearing a comfy pair of black yoga shorts and a lace turquoise camisole, her brown curls and make up were still intact from school. She was the type person that believed if you looked good, you would feel good too. That's why she always made sure to moisturize her olive skin and play up her chocolate brown eyes as much as possible. But sadly with nowhere to go, it all would go to waste. She threw her face back into her pillows with a loud groan, _where the hell was he?_ She was startled by her puppy scratching at her balcony door and jumped out of bed. She opened her balcony door with a mischievous smile and was greeted by mesmerizing blue eyes. He gave her his classic smirk "Miss me babe?" she rolled her eyes and walked away to close her bedroom door. "Don't worry Hun, I had another man to keep me company" she said with a wink. He put his hand over his heart and pouted "You wound me" she pursed her lips and shook her head "good" she replied. Damon knelt down to pick up Jake and spoke to him "When did Miss Kaylie become so wicked?" And looked over to see Kaylie trying to suppress a laugh, She gestured to Damon to hand over Jake and brought him close to her heart and whispered into the puppy's ear "she learned from the best" and opened the bedroom door to set him outside. As she shut the door she felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around her from behind. She felt him breathe into her hair and closed her eyes. She turned around and gave him a peck on the cheek and looked into his eyes and whispered "of course I missed you". Then proceeded to smack him on the shoulder "Where the _hell _have you been?" He pulled her in close and began to give her little kisses along her neck. "Does it really matter?" he whispered in to her ear. She let out a shiver and pulled him in closer, she kissed him along his jaw until reaching his ear and whispered "yes" and bit his ear hard. He let out a yelp and cupped his ear; she began to giggle uncontrollably at his adorable pout. He gave her a menacing look "you think _this _is funny?" all she could was nod through her giggles. She saw his body tense, and with a _swosh _she was pinned to her bed. She looked up to his smoldering blue eyes and suddenly forgot the witty remark she had been about to say. He stroked her lips with his thumb and leaned to give her a sweet kiss. She immediately responded and ran her fingers through his silky black hair pulling him closer. He pulled away after a few minutes and looked into her eyes "I'm sorry" he murmured, She cupped his face "Where were you?" His eyes saddened for a moment and pulled her into a sitting position on his lap. He cupped her face with both hands and spoke quietly "I just don't want you to worry" as he stroked her hair long hair. She quickly straddled him and pulled his hands into hers. She placed her forehead against his and looked him straight in the eyes "Tell me". He sighed and gave her his trademark smirk "You know…sitting that way isn't helping me focus". She laughed and placed her head in the crook of neck as she hugged him. He sighed deeply "My brothers not himself lately, I've had to take the big brother role a bit too seriously recently, that's all ". She began trailing kisses up his neck and murmured "That's all I wanted to know", she felt the vibrations of his laugh and brought her lips to his. Before she realized, she was pinned to the bed again and began unbuttoning his shirt as they kissed urgently. His hands skimmed the skin below her top and she hooked her leg around his hip. His lips left hers with a loud groan "Crap" she looked up wide eyed with swollen lips "what?" she exclaimed. He untangled himself from her and got up buttoning his shirt, "Daddy dearest is home". She groaned loudly and threw her head back on the pillows, rolled over and sat up "Why now?" she pouted. He ran his fingers through her hair "Sorry Darlin….but that doesn't mean _this _is over", he smirked and pulled her up and slammed her against his body. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around him, and pulled him into a deep kiss. He moaned into the kiss and sat her on her dresser and intertwined his fingers in her hair. Kaylie heard her father downstairs yell out "Honey are you upstairs?" She gasped and broke of the kiss; she jumped off the dresser and attempted to fix herself up while Damon stood in front of her trying not to laugh. He grabbed a hold of her again and kissed her, she pushed him off and shhh'd him. He put an arm on either side of her and began to thrust against her " 's dad! I'm stealing your daughter's innocence!" She began swatting at him and panicked when she realized she hadn't responded to her father. "Yea, I'm here! Did all my homework! Tired! Um I'm going to sleep! Night! "She yelled out in a breathy voice. She heard her father's footsteps coming up the stairs and began to panic. She pushed Damon into the closet and ran out of her room to find her father steps away from her door "Hey daddy" she squeaked out and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He looked down at her confused by her frazzled appearance "Are you alright honey?" she tried to slow down her heart beat and sound convincing "I'm great! Just um tired you know…studying hard all afternoon *yawn* gosh I'm beat, well night dad!" She gave her dad another quick peck on the cheek and rushed back into her room. She would be dead if her dad caught Damon in her room, now that she thought of it, her dad probably didn't even know she passed the whole 'eww boys have cooties" phase . She stood by her door for a few seconds, she heard her father mumble something about teenagers and then walk toward his room down the hall.

She let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding. She opened her closet door to find him smirking at her as she gave him a weak smile. He looked down at her and caressed her face and she pulled him back towards her bed. He made a quick remark about her wanting him _so _bad but she ignored him and just laid there next to him. She loved having him there, he made her feel carefree and she could be content with just being held in his arms. She mocked him that Damon Salvatore had become quite the domestic, which he replied with some back and forth with her until she tired out and nuzzled into his chest. He stroked her hair as she began to drift off. He leaned down to give her one last kiss and was surprised at her response. She abruptly got on top of him and kissed him passionately. He loved the way she could throw him through hoops and wasn't afraid of his dark side. He growled as she deepened the kiss and began unbuttoning his shirt. His hands were roaming her soft skin and both were startled by a knock at the door. He disappeared into the closet and she was left looking like a mess on the bed as her door opened. Her mother walked in with a knowing smile "Hi baby, your dad tells me you were _extremely _tired?", Kaylie gave her a sheepish grin and ran a hand through her hair and before she could reply her mom continued "So how are you Damon?" facing the closet door. Kaylie's jaw dropped and Damon walked out of the closet with this his hands in the air "Hello ". She laughed and greeted him with a hug "C'mon Damon you know I love you" and looked over at Kaylie "But please work on your acting skills hun" Damon began to laugh at the easygoing mom. "Gee thanks Mom, will do". Her mother winked at her and gave her a peck on the cheek "Well I do it out of love, well goodnight and its Damon's time to go bye-bye" and walked out the door.

She looked up at Damon with her best puppy eyes "Don't go" he laughed and pulled her out to the balcony. He twirled her and ended up with her back against his chest and his arms hugging her from behind. This is what being in love felt like, her heart swelled at the thought. She looked up at the breathtaking stars and heard him whisper into her ear "The stars are almost as beautiful as you" she held on to his arms tighter and countered "You too" and looked back to see him pout "Hey, I'm extremely handsome not beautiful." She laughed "Sooomodest" and turned her head back up to look at the stars and lean against his warm chest. She closed her eyes wanting to remember this moment forever. He kissed her on the cheek and whispered into her ear "I'll be back later tonight" and he was gone. She opened her eyes and whispered _be careful_ into the night.


End file.
